End of an Era (DCN)
End of an Era is the mini series which kick starts the DC Neo reboot. Characters Heroes *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Prime DC Universe) *Kal-L/Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-2) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Prime DC Universe) *Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash (Prime DC Universe) *Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern (Prime DC Universe) *Princess Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (Prime DC Universe) *Quintessence **Phantom Stranger **Ganthet **Zeus **High Father **The Wizard Shazam Villains *The Keeper (dies) *Ultraman (Earth-3) *Superwoman (Earth-3) *Owlman (Earth-3) Issues #"End of an Era Part I": Clark Kent is on a date with Lois Lane. And tonight he is finally going to do it, he's going to propose to Lois. However, just when he's ready, something begins attacking the Earth. A giant robot which is charging up a giant ray. All the heroes of Earth come together to try and stop the robot, but it turns out it is completely invincible to every one of the attacks, including Superman himself, who can't even lay a dent in the machine's surface. After realizing most likely the Earth is about to die, Superman floats to Lois, reveals his identity and proposes. Lois accepts and the two kiss as the world comes to and end. However, it is then revealed that Earth wasn't the prime Earth, as meanwhile the main Superman and the Justice League are improving their satellite. Everything is going well until, out of nowhere, an older version of Clark shows up. "Old Man Superman", as the League call him, reveals he is in fact the Superman of the Earth-2 reality. After realizing this, the League become more accepting towards him, as they have met him in the past. However, Earth-2 Superman claims that something is wrong, revealing that he was ripped out of his world, out of nowhere. The League then get to work trying to find out why he's here, with Batman finding out there has been a massive surge of dimensional travel recently. Not just hopping between the known worlds, but worlds that no one has ever even heard of. The League agree this means something bad, and try to find out who's doing this. However, just then, Batman disappears. #"End of an Era Part II": The League get every technical and magical hero they can find to track down Batman, meanwhile, Batman himself arrives on another Earth, which turns out to be Earth-3, as he is found by Ultraman, Superwoman, and Owlman. He tries to explain what's going on, but they don't believe him until the same robot from the beginning of the story shows up out of nowhere. Once again, the Earth-3 villains try to stop it, but nothing works. However, just as the planet is about to be blown up, it suddenly disappears as the robot's laser fires. It turns out the ones who did this where the world's top magic users. Doctor Strange, Zatanna, John Constantine, ect. It is revealed this is the prime universe, as the two Supermen show up and reveal they had the Earth-3 planet teleported to an empty part of space, as the magic users revealed what was happening on Earth-3. None of the heroes know who or what that robot was, and decide they need help defeating it. Just then, Phantom Stranger, Ganthet, Highfather, Zeus, and the Wizard Shazam show up. They reveal they know what this robot is and go on to explain the robot is known as "The Keeper". The Keeper was created by the Monitors to destroy universes which had become corrupted. However, The Keeper eventually found out about a prophecy which stated a man would rise up to destroy it. Because of this, it went mad and tried to destroy every last universe in an attempt to wipe out every version of the hero. However, the Monitors shut it down before it could. However, after the attack from the villain Anti-Monitor, The Keeper was reawoken, but took many, many years to fully recharge itself. The five men then end the story in one final big reveal, Superman is the hero the prophecy spoke of. #"End of an Era Part III": The Supermen are completely confused by what the five men just said to him, as they haven't even seen The Keeper in person, so they're not sure how they could destroy it. The men then reveal that the prophecy just said Superman would destroy The Keeper, it didn't say which Superman, hence why The Keeper is wiping out every universe, it can't be destroyed by Superman if there are not Supermen to destroy it. Just then, the prime Superman gets a call from The Flash, telling him to come over here. They leave the planet and the Earth-3 villains behind, claiming they're not important right now. When they reach the satellite, it is revealed Earth has another Earth floating above it. The other Earth begins falling towards the Earth bellow it, and the two Supermen work together to push the falling Earth away. They manage to do so, finding out on this other Earth Superman is known as a Russian Communist, confusing the other two Supermen. However, suddenly another Earth shows up, then another, another, another, ect. The Supermen of each Earth join the two other Supermen to push their planets to safety. Eventually, the planets stop showing up, with Ganthet revealing there're exactly fifty different Earths all just floating around. Phantom Stranger then reveals that the most likely result of this will be the whole Multiverse being wiped out of existence. And to make matters worse, just then, The Keeper shows up. #"End of an Era Part IV": The Keeper begins charging his beam to destroy all these different worlds, but the heroes of all the worlds come together and begin beating him. And all these different blows at the same time, actually manage to do damage to The Keeper. The Keeper deactivates his beam and teleports off to an unknown dimension. The heroes think they've won, but the five men reveal that The Keeper is just healing and he will be back within twenty four hours. Telling everyone to "make piece with their loved ones". And that's just what everyone does, Batman tells Alfred he always saw him as a father figure, The Flash hugs Iris and Wally West goodbye, Wonder Woman and her mother salute each other, Green Lantern speaks with his parent's graves, Aquaman kisses his wife goodbye, and Superman travels to Lois Lane's home. He reveals he already said goodbye to his parents, and is just here to say the same to Lois. However, Clark then suddenly, out of nowhere, proposes to Lois. Lois accepts before claiming she too has something to tell Clark. However, just then, The Keeper shows up. #"End of an Era Part V": The heroes all show up to defeat The Keeper. All the Green Lantern Corps, Batman in a space ship, and all the Supermen of all the Earths. They attempt to fight The Keeper, but as it turns out The Keeper is a lot like Doomsday, as he can't be beat the same way twice. Because of this, the Earth-2 Superman is forced to sacrifise himself to block The Keeper's blast. Earth-2 Superman dies, but The Keeper's blast is successfully blocked, giving the heroes a short amount of time to come up with a plan. The Phantom Stranger has an idea, but he claims it's very dangerous, as his plan is to fuse every single version of Superman in to the one being to defeat The Keeper. Out of options and running out of time, the others go along with it, but they aren't sure who is powerful enough to do this. However, Superman has an idea, as he has Phantom Stranger take him to the Fith Dimension where he speaks with Mister Mxyzptlk. He explains everything, and Mxyzptlk is on board, claiming this would be his greatest act ever, fusing hundreds of beings in to the one person. They return to the normal world with him, where Mxyzptlk does as he's told, and fuses every single Superman in to the same being, creating the most powerful Superman of them all, a being with golden glowing eyes and a completely red body other than his S which is black, who Mxyzptlk dubs "Cosmic Superman". Cosmic Superman and The Keeper then have a titanic level battle, stars blow up with single punches, Earths are almost destroyed, they travel through realities, even one full of Kryptonite, but still Cosmic Superman is unfazed. The fight ends in the prime reality, where Cosmic Superman rips The Keeper limb from giant limb before claiming The Keeper had a smart idea wiping out every Earth until all Supermen where dead, but he had one thing wrong: it wasn't just one Superman who was going to kill him. It was all of them. And with that line, he throws one last final punch which shatters The Keeper's parts all over the Multiverse. After all this, Mxyzptlk unfuses the Supermen and smashes all fifty Earths in to the single Earth , saving and changing the Multiverse before hopping off to "catch his show". When Clark returns to Earth, Lois reveals the news she wanted to tell him: she's pregnant. After hearing this, he kisses her and floats up in to the air with her as the story comes to an end. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics